


Anything For You Yamaguchi!

by ImpliedPlant



Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: Yamaguchi has one day where all of his partners will do anything for him.(Truthfully that's every day, but we can't have him knowing that.)My entry for day 8 of Yamaguchi week, using the prompt: Birthday
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	Anything For You Yamaguchi!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when our first years are third years

Yamaguchi groaned as his alarm went off. Turning in his bed the sheets caught under him, winding him up in an uncomfortably tight cocoon. Kicking the sheets didn't help at all, so he just lay there in his prison, listening to his alarm. Closing his eyes Yamaguchi began to drift off again, but a different trilling from his phone caught his attention. Cracking an eye open he saw the flashing white light of a notification and sighed deeply before pushing himself up.

Pushing himself the few inches closer that he needed to reach his phone, Yamaguchi collapsed back to his bed once he had that precious piece of technology in his hands. He curled up under the little scrap of blanket that hadn't wrapped around him tightly and opened the notification.

Yamaguchi smiled as he looked at the message.

After sending back a quick response Yamaguchi finally got out of bed and ready for school. Purposely not packing himself lunch.

~*~

"Alright, that's enough for today. Shouyou, Tobio, you two better have this place clear," Yamaguchi ordered as he stepped off the court.

"Ok!"

Yamaguchi was busy helping Yachi clear up the water bottles when a second-year approached him.  
"Wasn't it their rotation to clean up last night? Are you sure it's ok to get them to do it again?"

"Oh?" Yamaguchi grinned as he stood up and folded his arms. He looked over to where the two of them were diligently clearing up. Uncharacteristically quiet as they worked together to pack the volleyball equipment away. "Yeah, it'll be ok."

~*~

"I want you to feed me too," Yamaguchi said before he opened his mouth. "Ahh."

Tsukishima grimaced as he looked at Yamaguchi, but picked up a piece of tamagoyaki and put it in his boyfriend's mouth regardless. Yamaguchi hummed happily as he chewed.

"It's so good. Did you make it yourself?"

"No," Tsukishima knocked over a piece of pork katsu and placed a thicker cut on the lid of the box in front of Yamaguchi. "Shouyou helped me with it," he mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?" Yamaguchi pushed, tilting his head to get a good look at Tsukishima's embarrassed frown.

"The shrimp helped me, are you happy?" Tsukishima's ears were a bright red as he turned to glare at Yamaguchi.

"Very," Yamaguchi giggled before opening his mouth for more food.

Tsukishima stared dumbly at Yamaguchi for a moment. Then grumbled as he picked up some rice and plopped it into Yamaguchi's awaiting mouth. Tsukishima couldn't even stay mad at him. Not when he looked so damn cute and happy.

~*~

"Tobio, can you carry my bag for me?"

Before Kageyama could even respond Yamaguchi had already dropped the strap of his bag onto Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama fumbled with it before settling it in place.

"Thank you~" Yamaguchi sang as he walked out in front of him.

Kageyama watched, dumbfounded, as Yamaguchi almost skipped away from him. Yamaguchi's shoulders had broadened a bit over the years. Nice and dependable now. From the back of his head, Kageyama could see a few piercings, most of which were taken out during practise for safety reasons. It was almost mesmerising how his captain's hair slipped over his ears, momentarily hiding the piercings here and there.

A slap on his back bringing him back to reality.

"Tobio-kun, if you keep standing there staring Tadashi might get mad," Yachi reprimanded as she walked out from behind a grinning Hinata.

"You're staring at his ass aren't you?"

Kageyama went a bright red as he turned an indignant stare towards Hinata.  
"No, I'm not!" He exclaimed, aggressively running after Hinata. Hinata laughed and yelled as he ran full pelt away.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Yamaguchi turned and asked when he heard the commotion, Kageyama and Hinata quickly passed him in the hall.

Yachi just sighed and jogged a little to catch up with Yamaguchi, her own bag slung under her arm.  
"Just the usual I guess," she shrugged as the two of them watched Kageyama chase Hinata down the hall.

"Well, I supposed I can't really expect anything else. Off to practise?" Yamaguchi slipped his hand into Yachi's.

"Yeah, we better get there in time."

~*~

"Oh hey, Tsukki, do you mind doing my physics homework tonight?"

Tsukishima paused pulling his shirt off to grit his teeth, turning to Yamaguchi with a pout.

The first years still in the club room too paused what they were doing to watch his exchange.

"Come on, you know you have to~"

Tsukishima sighed and yanked his shirt off the rest of the way. Hinata and Kageyama snickering from the other side of the room.

"Fine then, I'll do it."

"Aww, thank you Tsukki. You're the best," Yamaguchi set his hand on Tsukishima's lower back. Petting the skin a few times before taking his leave.

"That's not fair! Yamaguchi didn't tell me I was the best!" Hinata complained once the club room door closed.

"Because I'm clearly superior to your short ass," Tsukishima sniped as he pulled his shirt on.

Hinata gasped comically, the first years not quite sure if they were allowed to laugh during what looked like a lovers quarrel.

"If you guys end up fighting Yamaguchi's going to come back in here mad," Kageyama added, voice dry.

Hinata pouted before going back to getting changed.

~*~

"I want to see you all drop low to the ground," Yamaguchi called as he walked around the court. Yamaguchi had taken over training for the day. And by his giddy smile, it was clear he was taking far too much pleasure out of getting his club members to do as he pleased. "Get lower Shouyou, I know you can do it."

Hinata exhaled slowly as he dropped lower in his stance, thighs shaking with how long he's been holding the pose. Yamaguchi slowed his walk dramatically as he went by Hinata, eyes raking up his thighs. If Hinata wasn't dying at this moment he may have enjoyed the feeling of Yamaguchi checking out his thighs. But as it stands, there were more important things to do. Like staying alive until Yamaguchi finished whatever weird and strange torture he was conducting on the volleyball club.

"Is that even something you're supposed to do to train for volleyball?" The new manager asked Yachi from where they were watching at the edge of the gym.

"No," Yachi answered, a smile on her face as she too looked over her boy's thighs.

"Then why is Yamaguchi-san getting them to do it."

"He has his reasons."

~*~

"This isn't fair at all!" Hinata whined, stepping out in front of the group to pout dramatically at them. "You didn't even get Yachi to do anything today and I think my legs are gonna collapse!"

"He's got a point, for once," Tsukishimed piped in, bumping into Yamaguchi as they walked.

"I did ask Yachi for something today," Yamaguchi crossed his arms over his chest. "Between the first period and second, I asked her for a kiss."

"That doesn't count! She'd do that on any other day!" Hinata yelled, pointing at Yamaguchi.

Yachi covered her mouth as she laughed, Yamaguchi suppressed his own laughter.

"It does count! It was a special kiss."

"Special, kiss?" Kageyama frowned as he turned to look at Yamaguchi.

"Yeah, it was a birthday kiss."

Tsukishima snorted.

"Huh?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

"You suck!"

"Uh-uh, I'm the birthday boy. And you have to do as I say," Yamaguchi tutted, laughing as Hinata turned a narrow-eyed glare at him.

"Fine then, tomorrow you suck," Hinata pouted.

"Wow, so forward," Tsukishima teased.

"Meanishima!"

~*~

Yamaguchi's parents were sure to make themselves scarce on their son's birthday. Yamaguchi promised them a proper dinner on the weekend in return. So when the five reached the Yamaguchi residence the house was dark. Blinds shut and curtains closed.

"I'm home!" Yamaguchi called as he took his shoes off.

"Thank you for having me!" Hinata yelled, kicking his shoes off as he ran past Yamaguchi.

"He's such a child," Tsukisima grumbled.

They took their own time making their way through the house, Tsukishima splitting off to take all their bags to Yamaguchi's room. Hinata was already bouncing around the kitchen, quietly singing to himself as he began to prepare them all dinner. The ache in his thighs a distant thought as he happily made the meal. Yamaguchi took a seat at the dining room table, spreading their homework out on the table.

"Uh, Tadashi, do you mind if I put the cake in the fridge?" Yachi asked as she held the box up to Yamaguchi.

"Oh? Oh yeah," Yamaguchi waved his hand at her. "You can just rearrange everything, I can fix it all tomorrow. Where did you even get a cake?"

"I asked some friends in the cooking club if they could bake me a cake today. They said anything for our volleyball captain," Yachi imitated swooning after she had slipped the cake into the fridge.

Yamaguchi smiled bashfully, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"You really are popular, huh Tadashi," Hinata said, looking up from the meat he was chopping.

"I wouldn't really say that," Yamaguchi shrugged.

"Hmm," Yachi walked over and brushed some of Yamaguchi's hair away from his ears. "I don't think these are helping your case."

Yamaguchi reached up to grab his ears and pouted,  
"I just think they look cool."

Both Hinata and Yachi laughed.

~*~

Each dish had been wiped clean and there were only a few slices of cake left. Yachi gawked at the amount of food the boys had consumed, though she was quickly teased for not remembering after how long they'd been together. After a round of Yamaguchi trying to convince Tsukishima to sing him happy birthday the five of them quickly washed up and hopped into bed. Cramming together tightly in Yamaguchi's bed. Lying on top of each other, limbs sticking out here and there. Eventually they all settled down.

Yamaguchi grinned, then sighed contentedly. Closing his eyes he just let himself be in the moment. Feel the steady rise and fall of Hinata's chest beneath him. Counting the callouses on Kageyama's fingers he could feel where the setter's hand was wrapped around Yamaguchi's ankle. Listened to the soft breathing coming from behind him, the familiar almost snore Tsukishima swore he didn't do. Opening his eyes he found Yachi still awake, a book in hand and a small light attached to the cover. Yamaguchi sighed and shifted his weight back towards Tsukishima, Tsukishima grunting before shifting himself to accommodate Yamaguchi more.

Yachi looked up when she heard the movement, then startled when she noticed Yamaguchi's eyes open.

"I am so sorry," Yachi whispered frantically as she snapped her book shut and fumbled with the light. In her haste, she had pulled it off the book and it had dropped to the ground, clattering to the floor with a loud noise.

The two of them froze entirely, Yachi looking at her light on the floor, Yamaguchi looking over at Yachi. They were silent for a moment as they waited for one of the others to wake up. But after a few moments, it seemed as though they were in the clear.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi-san. I didn't mean to wake you up.”

"I wasn't asleep, don't worry," Yamaguchi let out a yawn as he finished talking.

"Today was fun, for me. Did you enjoy it?" Yachi watched as Yamaguchi wiggled a little, Hinata being jostled around a bit at Yamaguchi tried to get a bit more comfortable.

"Yeah, it was probably my most favourite birthday ever," he whispered before placing a kiss on Hinata's head.

"That's good to hear."

Yamaguchi reached a hand out to Yachi.  
"Come sleep."

Yachi looked at the pile of boys sceptically.  
"Tadashi, I don't think I'll fit."

"Oh yeah."

Yachi giggled as she set her book down.  
"Don't worry, I can just set up on the floor. I'm sure one of you guys is gonna roll off the bed in the middle of the night. So don't worry about me getting lonely." Yachi flashed Yamaguchi a peace sign before she left to go fetch a spare futon and bedding.

Yamaguchi sighed and buried his face into his mess of boyfriends around him. Feeling warm and content. This was definitely the best birthday he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday wish for Yamaguchi!
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has read through the entirety of the mess that was my contribution to Yamaguchi week, and I hope you guys reading have a great day.


End file.
